There is an imaging device using a CCD image sensor as an image sensor. The CCD image sensor converts light to electric charge (photoelectric conversion) and accumulates the converted electric charge. The CCD image sensor reads the electric charges accumulated in photosensors by a method called a global shutter method (global exposure). In the global shutter method, the electric charges accumulated in the photosensors corresponding to all pixels are synchronously read. Accordingly, the CCD image sensor has a characteristic that a distortion does not easily occur in an image that it captures even when a subject is moving.